Drafted
by CustomMagnum
Summary: Jun has become a chosen. Jun's freaking out. Daisuke ran from the duty of explaining everything. Somehow that fell to Sora.


Drafted

Written by Custom-Magnum

Disclaimer: Digimon belongs to Bandai. Digimon Adventure 02 was animated by Toei Animation.

.o0o.

"How did you guys do this when you were kids!?"

Sora sighed, leaning back against the chair as Jun was a shivering wreck on the bed, a small bundle of scared digimon in her arms. The older girl had just become a chosen... well, child obviously wasn't the right term for her, being almost college aged and all, and was understandably freaked out.

And Daisuke had freaked out and ran when faced with the prospect of explaining to his sister just what being a chosen child meant and all.

Sora was already sure she was going to kill him, leader of Hikari-chan's team or not. "Well, I can't answer for Daisuke-kun, Miyako-kun, or Iori-kun, but for us it was either that or be stuck in the Digital World until the universe imploded. Pretty good motivator."

"I know that, but still. This... it's crazy!" Jun shouted, before flopping down on the bed. "I just... I'm falling apart here after my first mission and people younger than me are acting like it's not big deal!"

Sora chuckled a bit. Jun did have a point. The mission in question actually wasn't a big deal for them, at least for the ones that had actually gone on it. "We've been through worse," Sora said. "It's not exactly something you can get used to right away."

"But Cocomon and I didn't even do anything besides hide behind a rock!" Jun shouted, the small baby digimon in question bouncing around her on the bed, letting out worried sounds as her partner freaked out.

Sora sighed again. "Jun. You just became a chosen, getting sucked into the Digital World to meet your partner. That's still a baby. What should you have been expecting?" she asked. "Besides, hiding from the things that want to kill us was pretty much standard operating procedure for us at first. You're doing perfectly fine."

Jun blinked. "Really?" she said.

Cocomon let out a little pleased sound and started bouncing up and down excitedly around Jun.

Sora nodded.

Jun sighed and flopped her head back down on the pillow. "Still feel useless though. I mean, I barely have enough time for fun as it is with school and stuff. And yet..." the older girl grasped her beige D-3 and stared down at it.

"I'm sure the rest of us are going to be in the same boat sooner or later," Sora said. "Besides, I doubt that the Digital World's going to expect you guys to be as involved in the fight as we all were back then."

"Then what's the point of having us?" Jun asked, frowning. "Seriously, no use building up an army if you don't intend to use it."

Sora's eyes widened. "We're not..."

"We are," Jun interrupted. "You guys were chosen to protect the world from the forces of evil who invade and try to take over both worlds. There's hundreds of us at this point. We're an army."

Sora frowned, sighing herself. Jun had a point. She really couldn't deny what she was saying. And like she said, there was no point in having an army if you weren't going to use it. And the number of chosen was growing daily after the last world invasion and the whole Belai Vamdemon ordeal.

Sora's D-Terminal started to beep suddenly, and she quickly pulled it out, flipping it opening and seeing a message from Koushiro. Seems like there were several disturbances going on in the Digital World at the same time, and they needed someone to go stop one on File Island. Seeing as Piyomon was already there, it was obvious why he contacted her. She sighed, sending back a quick text saying that she'd be right there before turning to Jun. "Sorry, actually getting to the explanation will have to wait, there's something in the Digital World I need to take care of. Mind if I borrow your D-3?" she asked.

Jun frowned and grabbed Cocomon in her arms, sitting up. "I'll go with you," she said, staring down at her D-3.

Cocomon let out something that seemed like a squeal of happiness.

"You don't have to," Sora began as Jun got out of bed and headed to the computer. "After all, you just got your partner and..."

"I'm going. I'm not going to get any better at this if I wait here," Jun said, holding up her D-3 to the computer as the screen started glowing with white light, and in the next moment Jun was gone.

Sora sighed, getting up to the computer and holding up her digivice as well, getting sucked into the digital world...

… and falling right on top of Jun, who was laying face first down on the forest floor. Sora got up quickly enough though, holding out her hand to help Jun up. "Sorry about that," she said. "You'd think I'd be used to that by now."

"It's okay," Jun said, grabbing Sora's hand and getting pulled up to her feet, looking around a bit as Cocomon bounced around in her arms. "Where exactly are we anyway?"

Sora looked around, seeing that they were definitely on File Island. "Well, we're were we're supposed to be. Now I just need to go find Piyomon and we should be..."

A small horde of baby digimon came running past the two of them as the ground started to shake. Sora and Jun both grabbed a nearby tree branch to keep themselves stable.

Sora frowned and looked over at Jun. "Okay, things are probably going to get a little more hectic here so you should..."

Before she could finish there was an explosion and something large, sharp, and pointy was flying towards the two of them.

Sora immediately tacked Jun out of the way and onto the ground, the sharp piece of stone missing the two of them by a wide margin.

Jun panted as her D-3 glowed with light, and suddenly Cocomon had become Lopmon, ready for a fight with whatever was coming to attack them.

Sora just prayed that between the child and Birdramon, it would be enough.

.o0o.

However, the fight that Sora was expecting never ended up happening, as whatever was causing the earthquake had apparently vanished without a trace. While Sora had met up with Piyomon again easily enough, the four of them had spent the time that they were expecting a battle to helping clear away some of the damage to the nearby digimon village.

Jun sighed. "Is it bad that I'm relieved that we didn't have a fight to worry about here?" she said as the two of them moved some rubble out of the way.

Sora smiled. "Again, no, it's not," she answered. "Besides, not everything about helping the Digital World is fighting, after all."

Jun nodded, watching as Lopmon pulled a rather large piece of rubble away from a destroyed house. She turned her head, looking down at a baby digimon that had come over towards her. The older girl bent down towards the creature, whom made a happy sounding noise before scurrying away.

Jun just laughed at that and turned back to Sora. "Well, I guess I see your point. The digimon here need people to help with things in life, not just..."

And with that Jun ran off to help her Lopmon clear some more of the damaged rubble from the village and Sora smiled. It looked like Jun was going to get used to this type of life after all.


End file.
